Birthday Fiasco
by Vine8Ky
Summary: Its somebody's birthday today, can you guess who?


__

**Hiya guys!**

**Yes i'm still workin Deception, Panda's just taking too long**

**oh**

* * *

_Dear Reader, _

_Wow. That's what I name this thing? Heh, Helen even had a better name. Ok, lets try this again._

_Dear Kyoya, _

…

_Ugh I can't think straight. I mean how can I when he's sitting right there. Sigh~ _

_Why did he have to be so hot? Ugh! I can't take it. So yeah Kyoya, I'm sitting atop of one the nearby buildings. How and why? I don't really know, but a fact is I'm kinda stuck. Yep, little Vine aka Ky is stuck on top of a building. Did I mention I hate heights, like to the point of were I would kill. Gotta say Kiki, really know how to spend a birthday. Yes siree its me b-day! But not only is mines its also his. No I am not a stalker…I just happen to…oh shut up. Did I just tell a book to shut-up? God I'm losin it. Anyway, I know your just 'dieing' to know who the crap I'm talkin about._

_His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Capt. Of the 10th__ division/squad. White hair, blue eyes, and probably a centimeter or so shorter than me._

_What! _

_I can't find him hot or something? Oh yeah, sure. So hundreds, maybe thousands, of girls around the world can find him attractive 'cept me. Why? Why can't I have 'im? Yeah, I know other fans have the same b-day as us, but…_

_I feel as though this should be a day for us two, ya know. Like, it's the only thing that makes me special…that and being black. Had to add that in, it is my diary. _

_I don't know. Wait a sec how I even get here! Not the roof, but the anime its self! Am I high? Nah…I think._

_Oh no._

"What are you doing here?"

_Its him._

"Are you listening? Hey! Are you writing down everything I'm saying?"

_AHH! I am! What the crud is wrong with me!_

"And your still writing"

_I know right? _**=_=**

"So what are you even writing about?"

_Ah! He's trying to look at my personal thoughts!_

"Sorry! Big secret!"

_Now the book is protected against by bosom…unless he grabs for it._

"Happy birthday…" _its so quiet, I highly doubt he heard it_

"What?"

_Toldja _

"Ha-"

"I heard you the first time"

_Why the crap do I like this jerk anyway?_

"Its just…Thank you"

_Omigod he's blushing! Ahhhhhhh! ^w^ Kawaii desu!_

_Gotta draw now!_

"How did you know it was my birthday anyway?"

_Dang_

"I-uh-it.." _Why? What did I do to deserve that look? From him I mean._

"…"

"Did you know it's the sign of the Sagittarius now?"

_WHAT THE H-_

"I see not how this concerns what I'm asking"

"And that the Sagittarius is also a fire sign, even though it falls mainly in the winter season."

_Its official. I'm possessed. _

"I know because I love the zodiac. I know your also a Sagittarius, you have to be…What the crud am I saying?"

"Hn."

"I need ice cream"

"?"

"Cookies and cream…drizzle with hot fudge, with a side of a milk chocolate brownie~ 3"

"Mm~"

_Did he just smile? How much do I have? Just enough._

"Is there a ice cream shop nearby?"

"There's one in the human world that I know of"

"Great! Come on, I wanna get you something"

* * *

_Silence._

_Awkward, deafening, silence._

_For the chatter box I am. This has got to be one of the most quietest moments of all my life. I feel like I'm on a date. Holy cheese balls, I am! Me and Toshiro, together in an BR13, and I'm wearing a skirt._

_Thank-you Jesus and God above for this opportunity._

"Why were you watching me?"

"Uh, actually I kinda got stuck there…you just happened to be around at the time"

"So your telling me you got stuck…on top of the building…right next to my office?"

"…yeah and?"

"That's got to be the most stupid excuse ever"

_Ok so I pouted, big deal. _

"So how old are ya Toshiro?"

"That's none of your concern"

"Fine. I'm fourteen"

"Should you really be telling me this"

"Enh, I'll live."

"What's your name anyway?"

"Why?"

"As Captain of squad 10, I demand that you tell me what your name is"

"Ok and?"

_Man short dudes get pissed easily._

"Just tell me your damn name!"

"…its not nice to yell at a young lady."

"Well then excuse me, I'm leaving!"

"Huh? Why!"

"Because…"

"Please~! Don't leave me alone on my bir-"

_Shut it Kiki, shut it!_

_Am I crying!_

"Excuse me Miss, your order is ready"

_I nod. _

"Thanks"

_So not one of my best days…this day sucks! And nothing can make me feel-ooh cake!_

_Holy cheese how did they do this, they have created heaven within this delicious dessert before me. Aw~ but its too big to eat by myself, unless._

"Hey Captain Hitsugaya!"

"What do you want?"

"You can't leave yet, I bought you a birthday cake!"

"Well then I'm sorry, but I don't want to except your gift"

"Dude I spent 1,275 yen on this mug! Do you know much that is in America? You know what I coulda did with that money, do ya?"

"I didn't ask for you to buy me that cake anyway!"

"I don' give a crap! You got three seconds to either give me back my money or share this dang cake with me!"

"keh"

_Oh hect naw_

"WHY WON'T YOU SPEND TIME WITH ME TOSHIRO! YOU SAID WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER! WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME? IS CAUSE I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!"

_Well that drew a crowd._

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME FOR NOTHIN! I LEFT MY COUNTRY TO BE WITH YOU! AND NOW YOU TREAT ME LIKE SOME TRASH ON THE CORNER! WHY TOSHIRO? WHY!"

_And cue the tears. Man I'm glad Panda dragged me into drama club with her. The look on Toshiro's face is so worth the embarrassment!_

"Look I don't know what trick your trying to pull, but-"

"If you share the cake with me, I'll leave you alone…forever"

"Hn, yeah right"

"Pinky swear"

_I held out my pinky. I really didn't want to be away from him, but if it made him happy…ugh this is startin to sound too cliché._

"Come on"

"It's KyAnna"

"What?"

"My name…but you can call me Ky"

"Hn. Your still in trouble"

"Toshiro"

"It's Ca-"

"Happy Birthday…to us"

"…yeah sure…"

_So worth it Kyoya. So effing worth it.

* * *

_

**Happy Birthday to me!**

**and Toshiro too~**

**i just really had to do this story**

**^w^**


End file.
